Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer security, and, more particularly, to dynamically establishing firewall rules.
Firewalls inspect network traffic, and selectively allow or restrict connections on certain nodes in a network. The firewall inspects the network traffic in accordance with static firewall rules configured for different nodes on the network and/or applications running on the different nodes. When requirements for the network change, a network administrator logs into the firewall and configures the firewall rules to accommodate the change.